


Электрические импульсы

by Kai Ender (kaiender), WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Терапия, чтобы смириться с последствиями аварии.
Kudos: 3





	Электрические импульсы

**Author's Note:**

> Серия: Beyond the Aquila Rift (За Разломом Орла).
> 
> Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.

— Здравствуйте, Томас, я доктор Гагамба. Вы помните, что с вами случилось?

У доктора — оттопыренные уши и потные ладони с мясистыми пальцами. Такими удобно сминать пластилин в бесформенный комок. Таким комком я себя и чувствую. Кажется, что жесткое кресло подо мной прогибается в такт движению косматых бровей доктора: только что коленки выше ушей торчали, а вот уже носки едва касаются пола, будто мне снова восемь, и меня отчитывает директриса. Я машинально пытаюсь сесть ровнее, и кресло расползается подо мной, растопыривает подлокотники, отодвигает спинку, так что я распластываюсь то ли лягушкой на доске вивисектора, то ли пациенткой гинеколога.

— Не торопитесь, — журчит доктор, и меня укачивает на волнах его голоса. — Что последнее вы помните?

— Архангел, — булькаю я, запрокинув голову, и ответы клокочут в горле. — Скважина. Авария. Разлом.

Я снова ломаюсь, разламываюсь, разваливаюсь на куски. Будто голова набита ватой и из неё выстреливают во все стороны механические пружинки. Словно ноги и руки обретают свою жизнь и цель, и пытаются двигаться независимо от всего. И в то же время я не могу ими шевелить, потому что от долгой неподвижности атрофировались все мышцы. Но голова идет кругом, будто меня опять засунули в тестовую центрифугу, и легкие пытаются провалиться в пятки, а желудок рвётся спрятаться в черепе.

— Спокойно, Томас, — голос доктора перекатывается от ключицы до бедра, — вдох-выдох. Дышите, вы спасены, вы в безопасности…

Я проваливаюсь в беспамятство, в безопасные воды материнской утробы, где нет ни верха, ни низа, только крепко стиснутые кулаки. И кажется, что ими я уцепился за итоговый вздох: «В следующий раз попробуем иначе»…

* * *

В номере отеля целая стена отведена под обзорную проекцию космоса. Там медленно и величаво движется Млечный Путь, а платиновые волосы Греты, ореолом прилипшие к стеклу, кажутся дополнительными спиральными рукавами, которые вздрагивают от моих толчков. От дыхания изображение туманится, и кажется, что я трахаю Вселенную. Грета впивается ногтями мне в плечи, довольно стонет, и я снова кончаю. Представляя, что семя выплескивается из меня сквозь неё прямо в космос, застывая там очередным рукавом Галактики.

* * *

— Здравствуйте, Томас, — говорит механический голос. — Вы помните, что с вами случилось?

Кажется, насморк. Или аллергия. Приступ сенной лихорадки. Гайморит. Или банальная переносица, сломанная в портовой драке. Но скорее всего, неполадки в воздушном фильтре, который перестал выполнять свою работу, и теперь меня атакуют запахи.

Металл и пластик, хлор и кислород, стиральный порошок и едкий антисептик. И тот неописуемый букет, который сообщает, что вы в больнице, задолго до того, как вы откроете глаза. И так ясно, что я уже не на Синем гусе, но я всё равно принюхиваюсь. Да, полузабытая нотка мокрой земли и ночного дождя — это запахи не корабля, не станции, не платформы. Это планета. Я дома. Я не за Разломом Орла.

— Вас вернули, — подтверждает тот же голос. — Спасательная миссия успела вовремя.

Я снова и снова втягиваю этот чудесный воздух, который вдыхаю в первый, а не миллионный раз. Пью его полной грудью, захлёбываюсь разнообразием вкуса. И каждый жадный глоток полон своим запахом, который будит воспоминания. Разогретый металл двигателей. Здоровый пот нагрузки. Прогорклый пластик крышки капсулы. Химическая вонь амортизационной жидкости. Кислый привкус страха. Озоновое шипение шлюза.

Навозный мускус грузовых диплодоков. Цветочная сладость женских духов. Пряная горечь свежего кофе. Запах свежевыглаженной рубашки. Забытого на столе печенья. Волос Катерины. Я тянусь за этими ускользающими приметами дома, сам превращаясь в дымок, в струйку, в дуновение. В единственную мысль, в единое стремление.

* * *

Я мчусь куда-то сломя голову, в темноте, в духоте, в скользком и дурно пахнущем нутре. Мне кажется, что стены сжимаются вокруг меня, пульсируют и давят, что пол вздыбливается буграми, застывает хитиновыми валунами, проваливается под ногами. Мне кажется, что вокруг меня ещё сотня таких же безмозглых, бессмысленных, перепуганных существ, что мы одной крови, одной толпы, одного стада. Что все мы лишь единицы, лишь инструменты, лишь марионетки, покорные воле неведомого дирижера. И какой-то крошечной частью я понимаю, что вместе с остальными я буду бежать, прыгать, убивать или умирать — не раздумывая, не сомневаясь, не осознавая, лишь подчиняясь.

* * *

— Здравствуйте, Томас, — тормошит меня доктор Сард. — Вы помните, что с вами случилось?

С каждым разом мне всё легче и легче отвечать на этот вопрос. Я загибаю пальцы, отсчитывая пункты.

— Архангел, скважина, авария, Разлом, — рапортую я. — Меня спасли, а Сюзи и Рэй не выжили.

Потому что им не хватило воздуха. Потому что воздушные фильтры в их капсулах забились частичками краски. Потому что они пренебрегли техникой безопасности ради ярких рисунков. Я не помню, кто мне это всё рассказал, просто горжусь собой и своей способностью строить длинные логические цепочки.

— Всё верно, — соглашается доктор. — К вам постепенно возвращается память.

Память хранится в инъекторах. Один укол, чтобы разбудить. Второй — чтобы усыпить обратно. Потому что психика не справляется с обилием новых впечатлений, концепций и идей. Если второй укол делать вскоре после первого, то кратковременная память сотрется, и в долгосрочную попадет всего одна капля информации.

Я не помню, откуда я это знаю, но подозреваю, что мне делали слишком много уколов. И мой мозг перенапрягается в попытке найти ответ на вопрос:

— Кого ещё вы помните, Томас?

* * *

Я помню многих людей. Сюзи, Рэя, Катерину. Десяток клиентов, сотню таможенников. Одноклассников из школы, собутыльников из баров, шлюх из портовых борделей.

Девчонку из клуба, покрытую светящимися линиями, которая изгибалась в неоновом тумане так, что была больше похожа на абстрактную скульптуру, чем на человека.

Портового грузчика, который напоминал своего диплодока литыми плитами груди и полуприкрытыми глазами.

Модификантку, которая расписала себя транспортными рунами так, что тело её превратилось в клубок из мини-скважин. Если постараться, можно было почти увидеть, как член одновременно движется в трех разных точках её тела. Впрочем, тогда я перестарался с выпивкой, так что, может, мне и показалось…

* * *

— Здравствуйте, Томас, я доктор Аранео. Вы помните, что с вами случилось?

У доктора пышная грудь и алая помада. Она крутит в пальцах резную шпильку белой кости, а я не могу рассмотреть её глаза. Декоративные очки без оправы бликуют так, будто глаз за ними в три раза больше положенного.

— Мы выпали из Локального Пузыря, — бормочу я. — В Разлом Орла.

— Вы можете показать на карте? — доктор наклоняется в мою сторону, и я невольно задаюсь вопросом, что выпадет первым: грудь из декольте или очки с точёного носика?

На карте вихри межзвездной пыли и расчищенный пятачок Локального Пузыря — вся доступная человечеству область. Я касаюсь управления, меняя масштаб, и Вселенная ужимается, показывая проплешины соседних Пузырей, куда мы ещё не добрались.

Я снова переключаю карту — и на ней загораются линии транспортных маршрутов. Лабиринты, клубки, скопления — запутанные структуры с оборванными концами, которые горят зловещим алым цветом. Будто подмигивают глаза чудовищ.

Кто скрывается во тьме, за пределами тусклого света от костра?

* * *

Она делает шаг из тьмы в столб света — торжественно, как королева, уверенно, как прима — и оказывается чудовищем из моих кошмаров. Я даже не могу охватить взглядом целый облик: он дробится, рассыпается на детали, врезается в память сотней мелких, но острых крючков панического ужаса.

Ноги — много, ломаные, суставчатые. Руки — тонкие, длинные, цепкие. Конечности — как ветки дерева, путаются, наслаиваются, расходятся от толстых стволов до тонких иголочек. Глаза — белёсые, слюдяные, слепые, рядами. Над сердцевиной — кожаным мешком, надутым пузырем, вибрирующим барабаном.

* * *

— Здравствуй, Томас, — говорит голос в моей голове. — Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось?

— Кто ты? — выплевываю я пересохшими губами.

— А кто ты? — издевательски шуршит в извилинах мозга, как в извивах коридоров. — Горстка белковых молекул, кучка минерального песка и электрические импульсы. Твоя память, твои мысли, твои желания — всего лишь искры в биоконденсаторах.

— Нет, — возражаю я. — Я вижу, я слышу, я чувствую!

— Ты интерпретируешь, — сухо скрежещет факт, прорезая себе дорогу в мои мысли.

— Я раздражаю твои рецепторы. — И меня затапливает теплом и нежностью, я снова записываю послание для Катерины, неспособный передать словами всю любовь и заботу. Я чувствую на лбу её прощальный поцелуй на удачу и вижу капельку зубной пасты на щеке возле уха. Точно такую же, как в тот день, когда я отправлялся в злополучный рейс, окончившийся здесь.

— Запускаю разряд в разные точки твоего мозга. — И меня обнимает чудовище из моих кошмаров. А я всё так же задыхаюсь от обожания.

— Стимулирую разные области коры. — И мои руки покрыты кровью, а на полу у моих ног корчится Грета. Её приоткрытые губы, влажное лоно и вспоротый живот поблёскивают одинаково соблазнительно.

— Я не верю тебе! — упрямо сопротивляюсь я и чувствую себя властелином Вселенной, богом и демиургом, который способен зажигать звезды взглядом и гасить их плевком.

— А ты превращаешь их в доступные и привычные образы. — И я нанизан на острые жвала, я содрогаюсь в экстазе от прикосновения ворсинок на лапах, я ловлю ртом капли яда, я дрожу в такт ударам чужого сердца.

— А я лишь изучаю реакцию, — лязгает окончательным приговором.

— Я существую! — кричу я из последних сил, и голос умолкает.

И я вижу себя со стороны — и верю, что это правда. Просто потому что сам я бы никогда не сумел вообразить это. Даже в самых жутких кошмарах, в самых бредовых галлюцинациях, в самых похмельных снах.

Потому что я вишу в космосе — без корабля, без капсулы, без скафандра — и белые кости моих ног переходят в сосульки сталагмитов, а голова похожа на одуванчик: столько из неё торчит тончайших металлических нитей. Они поблескивают изморозью, шевелятся, как змеиное гнездо, уходят выше, сплетаются в пучки, сливаются в блестящую реку.

Которая уходит во тьму, в даль, где угадывается массивная туша, состоящая из осколков кораблей, обломков астероидов и кусков скелетов, сшитая на скорую руку нитками древних рун. А где-то внутри шевелится кожаный мешок, в такт с которым бьётся моё сердце. И я не хочу задумываться при мысли о нем, трясет ли меня от отвращения или восторга.

— Зачем я тебе? — шепчу я, сдаваясь.

— Твоя память будет маяком. Твоё стремление — компасом. Твоя воля — двигателем.

Вокруг меня снова вспыхивает картина Галактик со схемами скважин, но теперь я парю в Разломе Орла, раскорячившись руной между двумя клубками. И меня осеняет:

— Ты хочешь восстановить сеть!

— Я тоже лишь электрический импульс, Томас. Я могу возбудить твои рецепторы, но эякулировать ты должен сам. Ты знаешь, как образуются коралловые рифы?..


End file.
